Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with use of an oxidation barrier in a capacitor having a ferroelectric dielectric such as lead zirconium titanate (PZT) or bismuth strontium titanate.
Many semiconductor makers are making efforts to develop ferroelectric non-volatile memory (FeRAM) because it has potential to replace current memory types (DRAM, SRAM, EEPROM, etc.) Ferroelectric memory also has many applications in digital signal processors and smart cards.